


Hacking The Elderly

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Motion Sickness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Sombra hacks Soldier 76's visor in the middle of a battle. Jack...does not handle motion sickness well.





	Hacking The Elderly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some chatter in a group I'm in, resulted in this short fic. 
> 
> WARNING: Graphic depictions of vomiting ahead.

The air was ripe with the smell of copper and gunpowder as shots echoed, bullets ricocheting. Talon had them cornered…and all Jack knew was that the floor had been stolen out from under him.

At first, he had taken a step and stumbled, the ground apparently closer than his visor let on. But the next step also didn’t line up with what he was  _seeing_. To be fair, he didn’t  _see_  much of anything through the visor that allowed him to get around. It was a lot like Geordi LaForge’s from Star Trek, except that Jack had a far better range of accuracy and detail than their science fiction had ever dreamed of having.

When it was working, he could out match any sighted person alive.

…when it wasn’t working, it was his worst nightmare.  
  
The ground had roiled beneath him visually, while he reached for the wall of a building to steady himself. The graphics processor threw artifacts across the screen. Yellow at first, they shifted before beginning to strobe green like shards of Kryptonite. Like Superman, he was plastered to the ground, helpless against the assault to his sight receptors.

His gun was out of reach, the war far from his ears. A gloved hand gripped his visor while the other rested on his stomach as he forced himself to breathe. He tried to lift his head, but it felt as if it were full of water, and all of it was trying to drag him back beneath a storming sea. His limbs weighed a million pounds, gravity seeming to single them out and force its strength against them.

All the while, the world kept spinning.

 _”You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?”_  The cryptic words popped across his view screen, before a familiar symbol like a digitized sugar skull flashed across the screen. “Reboot, and try again, old man,” a taunting feminine voice sounded through his com and  _only_  his com.

Jack growled in frustration, and was only met with Sombra’s laugh echoing, distorting, bouncing in his ears like a ball as his visor glitched again, leaving him in a light show of vibrant greens that left him curling in on himself. Closing his eyes did nothing, his visor tapped directly into his optic nerves, and disoriented as he was, it wasn’t clicking to just  _disconnect_  it or turn it off.

Some part of him thought to try to crawl away from it, that fight or flight instinct kicking in in spades, but trapped in the visions, he only managed to pull himself to his hands and knees before his stomach tapped out and heaved beneath the clutch of his hand.

He didn’t have time to pull off the lower face mask before he vomited, it seeping from the air vents in the mask before he finally got it off and vomited again. He shuddered, trembling as every wave of sick that projected itself from him brought no relief. Quite the opposite. It left him feeling more disoriented, and even in finally getting his visor off from him, it would be awhile before he was able to orient himself in time and space.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he laid there beside a pool of his own vomit before Ana found him, but Talon was long gone by then with the tech they had been after.

~fin~


End file.
